Mikael and Freya
The father/daughter relationship between the original vampire Mikael and the witch Freya. Unlike the other's, this had severe consequences as it was the apparent loss of Freya that shaped Mikael into a cold and vicious man. The loss of his first-born child negatively impacted the relationship with each of his future children and shaped him up to become "the Destroyer". After the loss of Freya - according to Esther - Mikael distance himself from Esther, hurting from the loss and grief. Which caused Esther to seek comfort in the hands of Ansel - and resulted in the birth of Niklaus. This shows how much Freyas "death" impacted Mikael. As a man with so much commitment to his family, Mikael turned into an abusive father - hiding his grief behind anger. He also was never shown talking about Freya. Not even once - not to his wife or children. Currently, after reuniting with Freya and exhibit positive emotion for the first time on screen, Mikael is aware of Dalihas return, and is helping his daughter - whom he share a strong positive family bond - with her plan to kill Daliha in a combined affort. History Freya was Mikael's favorite child and considered the "apple of his eye". Despite what Mikael's father put him through, Mikael's initial parenting was soft and loving as opposed to his more tougher methods after Freya's "death". Even Finn remembers how loving and good his father was when Freya was alive and noted that he was never the same man again. Freya herself is very fond of her father, remembering how he named a sword and consecrated it in goat's blood so that he will always be reminded of her out in the battlefield. Throughout The Originals series In They All Asked For You, in the present day, Freya revives Mikael with a drop of blood and a spell, after awaking. he is initially wary of her and is skeptical of her claims, but once Freya proves who she is, Mikael becomes emotional and near tears, he then embraces his daughter, calling her "his beautiful Freya". Mikael and Freya then hugs each other like father and daughter. Freya and Mikael are now working together with him seemingly contently following his beloved daughter's orders, when a Werewolf came to the chemetery, he killed the wolf and would killed Aiden too but his daughter told him not to bother, Freya then sends her father to procure items needed to defeat Dahlia. Quotes |-|The Originals= :Esther: (voiceover) "Long ago, he loved his children with all his heart." (The young boy runs toward his father and hugs his legs as Mikael rubs his head affectionately) :Esther: "He doted on your brother Finn, but it was our first-born, Freya, who was the apple of his eye." (Freya's face lights up as she rushes toward her father, jumping into his arms as he lifts her up to hug her) :- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- :Finn: Freya, now that I'm healed, I need power. Now, our father's still in the tomb where I left him. I think it's time that I go back and I channel him. Trivia * With the exception of Esther, this is the only positive relationship Mikael has with his family, and with anyone so far. * They reunited after a 1000 years in ''They All Asked For You''. * Freya is the only person to bring out the more positive emotions in Mikael in present day. * The relationship between Freya and Mikael is so far the most positive out of all the Mikaelson family, as the others even if positive have been marked negatively at some point i.e Klaus stabbing his siblings, and them wanting to kill or neutralize him, hating their parents etc. * Freya brings out the caring and loving human he once was before she was taken. * Mikael had a sword that he named "Rathul" after the morning sun, and its hilt was golden like Freyas hair. Mikael told Freya that the hilt would remind him of her when he will go to war. *Freya stated that the last time she saw Mikael was the night before he went to battle - after he immered his sword in goats blood - and when she woke she never saw him again. Gallery See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family